Fake
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Danny is an FBI agent undercover in FIve 0 until he starts developing feelings for the team and one person in particular.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Williams was a good FBI agent. He was good at what he did and he knew it and the whole agency knew it, which is why he probably got handed this case in the first place. He had a 95% success rate and those that he didn't solve he had enough evidence and information to bring them down next time they popped up on the agencies radar. Danny Williams was a DAMN good FBI agent... until he met Commander Steve McGarrett.

"Williams! My office now!" Danny's boss called from his office doorway. Danny was almost giddy with excitement, it'd been almost 2 months since his last case and he was bored out of his mind. This case though... this case would take the cake in his book. The case that brought down Danny Williams.

"Yes sir?" Danny reported to the office sharply and shut the door behind him. His boss, Chief Evans, was sitting behind his desk, a big file on top of it and another file beside it.

"Have a seat, Williams. We've got a case for you." Chief Evans ordered and Danny took a seat in front of the desk, "It's a undercover op. and I promised that my best man would be put on it. I think your suited for it perfectly" Chief Evans grinned and in hindsight, Danny wished he could have punched Chief Evans straight in his smug face because this new case, this undercover op. was the case from hell. Hawaii was not suited perfectly in any way for Danny Williams, not the heat, the pineapple and most certainly not his insane, lunatic of a partner.

Danny's mission was simple, keep McGarrett from finding out more then the agency wanted him to know about the international criminal known as Wo Fat. Wo Fat had been on the agencies watch list for years, selling arms and secrets to anyone willing to pay the price. Somehow the McGarrett's and Wo Fat had a connection and Steve was determined to bring the man down along with anyone who got in his way. Danny had been ordered to become the mans partner in order to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't get too close to Wo Fat and ruin the agencies operation.

What Danny hadn't expected was to become part of such a close knit group. It was making his job harder every day. These people were family, they looked out for each other and cared for each other, Danny had never known any of that because being FBI and having a family didn't go well together. Danny really didn't expect to start having feelings for Steve McGarrett and his goal to get Danny shot at on a regular basis, and he certainly didn't deserve Steve, not after what he was doing. Danny was purposefully keeping Steve from Wo Fat, purposefully withholding information that could help Steve, that was Danny's job and he was starting to feel guilty about. These people had taken him in, made him feel like family and he liked it. Every night when he called in his reports, it made his stomach churn each time to know he was betraying these people who called him family.

Danny had really seen it when Victor Hesse that put the bomb collar on Chin. Steve was willing to do anything to save him, including stealing $10 million dollars and risking going to jail. All to save Chin. That's when Danny had seen it in action,the bond between these 3 people. He had no right to be part of their family, he had to be part of that bond. The bond so strong that these people were willing to die or go to jail for each other. It'd nearly killed Danny when he had been poisoned, it wasn't just the poison but the support and love that these people had showed him. He called from his hospital room and made his report and all he had gotten was a "make sure you stick to McGarrett and any Wo Fat information, not a "get well soon" not a "Glad you're ok" just an order to keep with the mission.

Then Steve had gone to jail and Danny had been ordered to return to the mainland, but he just couldn't. He couldn't leave Steve to rot in prison here, while Chin was walking around with an HPD badge and Kono had been stripped of hers. He couldn't leave these people to suffer, they had become his family even though he didn't deserve them, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm not leaving" Danny said and hung up on Chief Evans. He'd be lucky if he had a job after that but Danny just couldn't bring himself to leave. Not with the man he loved behind bars. Loved? This wasn't good. An agent was never supposed to fall in love with anyone, be it a witness or a victim. This wasn't good and what was worse is Steve had no idea. When Steve had broken out of jail, Danny wanted so badly to go and wring Hesse's neck, but he had to help Steve. When he'd received the call from Max, he could breathe again. Needless to say, that whole day had taken a couple of years of Danny's life.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Chief Evans yelled through the phone, "You were given an order to come back to the agency and forget McGarrett and the rest of that goddamn team. You were sent there to do a job not play cops and robbers! If you disobey another direct order, you're being pulled from this case! Is that understood?"

Danny's fists clenched, "Yes sir" He choked out through gritted teeth. The line went dead and Danny threw the phone across his apartment and it shattered against the wall. Great. Now he would need to requisition a new one.

Danny Williams was in deep here and this wasn't even the beginning.

** Authors Note**

For the purposes of my story, Lori never became part of Five 0 and Danny was never marreid to Rachel and he never had Grace.


	2. Chapter 2

"Then I quit!" Danny yelled into his phone. Steve was in North Korea, held captive by Wo Fat, the one person Danny was sent to bring in but he couldn't let Steve die just to bring in Wo Fat, he couldn't. He'd called the agency and they'd told him the same bullshit you hear in movies and show, "We don't negotiate with terrorists"

"You quit? Fine but we will come out there and take all the information McGarrett has on Wo Fat. You can count on that. Then we'll tell them everything. What would your Five 0 family think of that?" Chief Evans snarled into the phone and Danny froze. No. They wouldn't risk blowing their operation to come out here and take him back to the mainland. Wo Fat was too big of an asset to lose like that.

Danny hung up and turned his phone off before getting out of the car and and heading towards the waiting airplane that Joe had gotten them to take to Korea. Joe was Steve's old CO and he was risking his military career to help them rescue Steve. Danny dropped his phone into the black bag along with his badge and he didn't blink, just walked onto the plane with Chin and Kono.

-

This was it. Steve was going to die here in Korea at the hands of Wo Fat. His body would be dumped in this jungle and no one would ever know what happened to him. Chin and Kono would never know that they were his only family and Danny would never know how much Steve actually did care for him. No matter how many times they were put into dangerous situations, Steve always made sure that Danny got out alive even if it meant Steve got injured. Despite all Danny's gripes that Steve had a death wish and didn't care for human life, it was all wrong. Steve actually cared... he cared a lot.

Danny warned him not to go and he didn't listen. He'd said that he would think about Danny the whole time and he had. He'd thought about Danny's blonde hair, about his blues eyes, his smile and the way he would rant at Steve for no apparent reason. He thought about the way Danny flailed his hands, the way Danny had slowly begun to tan after living on the island for a little over a year, how he had lost the ties and started wearing his shirt just a little more open, showing the hollow of his throat. He thought about the broad shoulders and chest, always covered by the shirts but still visible and the hard muscle that no doubt accompanied Danny's stocky frame. Steve allowed himself to think these last few memories of the only good thing in his life, he would never see Danny again and Steve truly regretted never telling Danny that no matter what Steve said or did, he would always love Danny.

When they threw Steve in the back of the truck, he allowed himself one more thought of Danny before he felt the truck lurch forward and Steve's head was knocked into the floor. He slowly wavered in and out of consciousness as the truck drove on, visions of his home and his family, his NEW family flickering through his eyes. With one last thought of Danny, Steve whispered "I love you" and let himself succumb to the blackness.

-

"Steve!" Danny cried with relief as he lifted the flap on the truck bed up. Steve was huddled on the floor, his hands bound and blood running down the side of his face. Danny climbed in the back and his hands were shaking as he cut the rope from around Steve's wrists and gently undid it, careful of the raw flesh.

Steve hissed in pain when Danny pulled the rope away from his skin and helped him up, "Danny... I... Where's Wo Fat?" Way to go McGarrett, way to chicken out, some man you are, can't even tell him you love him. Survive torture for 3 days but you can't tell your partner, your best friend, your everything, that you love him.

"Just shut up. Please." Danny asked, throwing one of Steve's arms over his shoulders and helping him out of the truck. Chin took the other side and they began to make their way to the clearing where the chopper was waiting.

Once they were settled in the chopper, Steve took a seat and grabbed a gun, reverting back to his normal self. Not the scared person he'd been back in the truck, not the pathetic sap who didn't have the guts to tell Danny what he really meant to Steve. Steve chanced a quick glance at Danny and caught him staring as well, Danny quickly covered it up by waving his hands, "You can thank me when we get to Oahu!" Steve just grinned and everyone laughed.

They landed in Oahu and got off the plane, Chin and Kono going home, Danny taking Steve home. Danny helped him into the house and upstairs, "Can you stand by yourself and shower?" Steve nodded and Danny left, "I'll get you some pain meds" Steve nodded again and watched Danny walk out.

In the shower, Steve was kicking himself for again missing an opportunity to tell Danny the truth, "Seriously McGarrett, just tell him. There's 2 endings, he freaks the fuck out and leaves after hitting you or he says he's madly in love with you too" Steve snorted at the idea, shutting the shower off, he gingerly stepped out. He toweled dry gently, his torso and arms still aching. He pulled in his boxers and stepped out into the bedroom just as Danny came back in.

"Holy... Jesus Christ!" Danny jumped and dropped the pills and water bottle on the floor, "What the hell McGarrett?" Danny quickly averted his gaze to the ground and knelt down to collect the pills and water, "You can't just creep like that. I know it's your house and room and everything but Christ, try not to use your ninja skills for 5 minutes"

Steve smiled as he watched Danny desperately trying to round up the pills from the carpet in his bedroom. He would kneel down and help but frankly he was afraid he would fall over and not get up because he was so exhausted. Danny grabbed the last pill and stood up, almost dropping them again when he came face to chest with Steve and he almost dropped the pills again, "Jesus Fuck! Why are you still naked and standing there? Put some clothes on please!"

"Sorry" Steve yawned, before stumbling towards the bed. He fell onto it with a dull thud and wiggled under the blanket. Danny set the pills and water on the nightstand and waited as Steve took them.

"ok.. well I guess I'll be back in the morning to check on you" Danny offered and Steve nodded so he left. When Danny got home, he gathered everything related to his case and Lu it and in a lock box, shoving it under the loose floorboard in his closet. He couldn't afford for Steve to find it, he would give it to the FBI and make them lead before they get anywhere near Steve or Chin or Kono, then everything would be fine. Danny would continue to work with Five 0 and everything would be ok. Danny snorted and mumbled to himself, "Yeah, you keep thinking that Williams"

In the morning, Danny arrived at Steve's house to find him in the kitchen, standing at the counter "Steve, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself" Steve replied, still chopping things in the cutting board, "I'm a little stiff and sore but I'll be fine"

"Like hell you will!" Danny snapped, "Steve! You were tortured for 3 days. Punched, kicked, electrocuted, and dragged through the jungle on a rope by your neck, you are not fine!"

Steve slammed the knife into the cutting board with such force that it stood quivering, "You right! I'm not fine! My body is not fine, my mind is not fine! They never will be, but that's my problem. I've learned to live with things like this, the Navy taught me not to give into things like this, it causes problems and could get people killed. I know I was punched and kicked and electrocuted repeatedly, I was there! I felt it! Every blow, every jolt of electricity that coursed through my body, every drop of blood that dripped onto the floor. I heard the rattle of the chains when my body swung back and forth, every time the door opened my mind screamed with pain. I know all of this and I know I'm not fine, I never will be!" Steve's body began to shake as the memories replayed in his head. The thoughts of dying, of losing Danny, "I'm going to relive those moments for the rest of my life. You don't have to keep reminding me"

Danny looked at the trembling figure in the kitchen, the absence of a shirt not bothering him anymore. The words still hung in the air and Danny regretted even saying anything to Steve. Now the images were replaying vividly in Danny's mind as well, Danny looked at Steve and the blossoming of bruises across his chest and torso. The rope burn around his neck and wrists, the cuts on his face that were scabbing over and the swollen lip crusted with blood, it all made Danny want to puke that a human being was capable of doing this to another human. Danny placed a hand gently on Steve's shoulder and Steve flinched, "It's ok. Steve, it's ok. No ones perfect, certainly not me. No one expects you to be fine after what happened. I'm just trying to get you to see reason, you want to do this whole lone gun slinger act, going off half cocked and alone, saying your ok when your clearly not, but the thing is you don't have to do any of this. You don't have to take him on alone, you have Chin and Kono..." Danny slid his hand up to the back of Steve's neck, careful of the rope burn, "You have me"

Steve finally looked up and looked at Danny, "Yeah, you've been a good... a great friend. I'm sorry I snapped like that"

Danny hesitated before speaking again, "What if I wanted to be more than a friend?"

"What if I said thats what I wanted too?" Steve's lips curved into a small smile. Danny pulled him into a kiss an it was perfect until he stopped when Steve hissed as his busted lip protested, "No... Don't stop" Steve followed Danny back, trying desperately to get their lips back in contact.

Danny chuckled, "Ok easy Casanova, I don't want to hurt you more"

"You won't. Come on, just kiss me again" Steve begged, hands reaching out for Danny and landing on his hips, "Kiss me"

Danny groaned and pressed a gentle kiss to Steve's lips before pulling back again, "Ok... Food then pain medicine. Then we can cuddle on the couch"

"I'm a SEAL, I don't cuddle" Steve replied and went back to chopping his fruit.

"We'll see" Danny retorted but little did he know, he had created a cuddling monster. Later as they sat on the couch, Steve had somehow managed to wrap his entire body around Danny, while sitting up, then he planted his head on Danny's shoulder and sighed, "I love you"

Danny felt Steve tense up and kissed his temple to soothe him, "I love you too" Danny was happy here and he had forgotten all about the FBI's threats.

He shouldn't have.


	3. Chapter 3

*3 months later*

Chief Evans looked at the file of Steve McGarrett for about the 100th time. Decorated Navy SEAL, leader of the elite task force setup by the Governor, did whatever it took to get the job done. Evans would have liked an agent like that, not these incompetent shmucks that carried a badge and a gun and walked around like they were hot shit because their badge said FBI. Williams had been his best agent, but he'd gotten too involved in the case and had up and quit. Evans promised he would come and collect anything related to the case and he would ruin William's chance at anything with those islanders. Evans smiled, it had been 3 months, it was about time to make good on his promise.

-

"You're spoiling me babe" Danny mumbled sleepily as he felt the bed dip, then he smelt food and felt kisses being pressed into his shoulder blade. He rolled over and looked at Steve who was grinning and holding a tray of breakfast food.

"I can't spoil the man I love?" Steve asked before pressing a kiss to Danny's lips and snuggling back down, popping some fruit from the tray into his mouth.

"Oh no! You absolutely can but I'm just saying a guy could get used to this. Breakfast in bed, sleepy, sexy Steve next to him each morning" Danny replied, grabbing the coffee mug and sipping it, a contented sigh escaping his lips, the coffee was just the way he liked it, "Perfect"

Steve grinned and pressed more lazy kisses to Danny's neck and collarbone, he looked at the bedside clock real quick and groaned, "Come on babe. Gotta get ready for work"

"No we don't. You're the leader, declare it like a day off or sick day or something..." Danny asked as Steve kept mouthing at his neck.

Steve gave him a sharp nip at the spot where his neck met his shoulder and Danny yelped, " No can do Danno, got bad guys to dangle off roofs and cars, or more specifically your car, to put into mortal peril as you like to call it."

"Right. Let's go, sooner we're done with that, the sooner we can continue with this" Danny yawned as he stretched and hoisted himself out of the bed, gazing affectionately at Steve as he dressed.

-

"Look all I'm saying is, would it be too much to ask for you to declare a day off so I could spend the day in bed with my amazingly gorgeous boyfriend" Danny was trying again as they walked into HQ. He froze when he saw Chief Evans standing in Steve's office.

Steve followed Danny's gaze and his eyes narrowed on the man in his office, "Who's that?"

No. No, Chief Evans couldn't be here. If he was here then that meant he was here to collect all of Steve's information on Wo Fat and he was going to tell the team about Danny. Danny closed his eyes and opened them a couple of times just to make sure Evans was real, and he was. And Steve was already making his way towards the office.

Steve walked in and the man in the suit turned around, "Commander McGarrett I presume?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah and who are you?"

"FBI. Chief Bradley Evans" He pulled out his badge and showed it to Steve, "You have information that I need. Information regarding Wo Fat. And I have information you need. Information regarding one of your partners, Danny Williams"

Steve's eyes narrowed again, "How do you know about Wo Fat? Why do you need my information on him and what do you know about Danny that I don't?"

"Wo Fat is an FBI matter, not a government task force. I won't ask for your files again. As for Mr. Williams, the information I have on him might shock you. See because up until 3 months ago, Mr. Williams worked for me and the FBI" Chief Evans said, holding out a file to Steve.

"Well then your information is incorrect. Danny worked for Five 0 three months ago. I know because he helped me out of a particularly bad situation." Steve countered, dismissing the file that was outstretched to him.

"North Korea. We know that too. It's the reason quit. We forbid him to go rescue you so he quit and did it anyways. Not that it wasn't commendable but he disobeyed a direct order and he quit. Now I'm here to finish what he started. So again, I need all your information and I'll also need to speak with Mr. Williams" Evans said and he saw Steve slowly to start to figure it all out, "Would you like to read his file if you think Im lying?"

Steve snatched the file and opened it. On top was a picture of Danny, he flipped past it and looked at the information. Pretty much the same stuff he'd told Steve, same birthday and place of birth, but his police career was non existent. It was all a lie. Steve looked to the page where his current mission was located and read it carefully. What it all summed up to was basically preventing him from ever catching Wo Fat. Danny was placed in Steve's way from the beginning. The file fell from Steve's hands and fluttered to the floor.

As the pages hit the floor, Danny walked into the office, his face cold with rage and fear, " You had no right to do this" he addressed Evans, "You had no right to come and tell him!"

"You quit when your feelings for him got in the way!" Evans snarled, "I told you I would be coming to collect all the case information and tell him the truth. You did this to yourself, Williams"

Danny lunged forward, ready to beat Evans into a bloody mess when strong, familiar arms prevented him from doing so. Steve hauled him back and stepped in front of him, looking him in the eyes, "Why did you do this?" When Danny hesitated, Steve's voice rose in anger, "Why?"

"I was doing my job. I was a good agent, always solved my cases. I was sent here to intercept any information you had regarding Wo Fat. I didn't know the connection between you two before you told me. I related everything you told me to Evans every week when I reported" Danny heard Steve shudder and looked up and saw tears glimmering in his eyes. His own tears began to form as he continued, "I was supposed to stick as close to you as possible so I accepted the Five 0 job and my backstory as a Jersey cop was completely made up..."

Steve closed his eyes and began to shake his head, "No. I looked up your file. You're from Jersey, you transferred here after an incident at your precinct." Steve's voice was getting lower with each word he said and he was backing up, away from Danny.

"It was all made up as part of my cover" Danny repeated and Steve's head snapped up, his eyes flashing with anger and hurt.

"You were family! We let you into our lives, into our family, we always had your back and you always had ours. We trusted you everyday with our lives!" Steve yelled and the tears finally broke free, "I trusted you with everything! I told you about my family, about my past, about Wo Fat. I trusted you... with everything. I trusted you with my heart"

Danny felt like he'd just been stabbed in the heart, "I know. I'm sorry"

"You're sorry?" Steve yelled, glaring coldly at him, "Oh no, I'm sorry that tearing my heart out and betraying your family was hard for you, I'm so sorry about the inconvenience!" Steve turned to Evans who'd been watching them like a soap opera, "You'll have a copy of my files by the end of the day. I will continue to go after him but you will have the same information I do" When Evans nodded, Steve walked out, brushing past Danny and ignoring him.

"Steve wait! Please, let me explain!" Danny turned and ran after him. He caught up and put a hand on his shoulder.

Steve knocked it off and spun around, "Explain what? You lied and betrayed us. All of us! Your file explained it all, there's nothing more for you to explain!" Steve spun around to walk off again but stopped and looked back at Danny, "Tell me something though... Was any of it real? Is there anything you didn't lie about?"

"Yes" Danny answered instantly. There was one thing he hadn't lied about. He loved Steve, more than anything. Now, he'd lost him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Steve! Where are you going?" Chin yelled after him as he walked past them and got in his truck and drove off. He turned to Kono, "What do you think is wrong with him?"

Kono shrugged, "I don't know. Let's go see if Danny's here. Maybe he knows"

They walked in but jumped back as Danny threw something across the hall, "Fucking take it then!" Danny yelled and threw more things across the hall. It was a laptop, and a file full of papers, "There's all your precious information. You can have it!"

"Woah! Brah, take it easy. Calm down Danny!" Chin yelled as he dodged another file and ran into Danny's office while Kono ran to the guy Danny was throwing things at, "What the hell is going on?"

Kono returned with the other man and he glared at her then tore his arm from her grasp, "Get the hell off me you fucking islander"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Danny launched himself at Evans and would have tackled him if Kono hadn't dragged the sorry prick back and Chin hadn't caught Danny in midair.

"What the hell is going on?" Chin yelled, shoving Danny back into his office and slamming the door shut.

"Not now Chin. I need to find Steve, I need to explain it to him" Danny said, trying to push past Chin who just blocked the door.

Chin crossed his arms and stood in front of the door, "Explain what?"

"God dammit! Move! I can't do this right now" Danny begged Chin. He needed to find Steve, explain everything. He needed Steve to understand that he would never in a million years hurt him, Danny would rather die a million times over than ever purposely hurt him.

Chin still didn't budge, "Yes you can. And you will. What is going on? Whose that guy you were yelling at?"

Danny sighed and crumpled into his chair, "Ok. Fine. I'll tell you, but you have to understand, I never meant for any of this to happen. I never wanted to you, any of you, especially Steve. I'm FBI. Or I was. Wo Fat came onto our radar and you know where Wo Fat is, Steve isn't far behind so I was sent here to become part of Five 0, keep an eye on Steve and his intel of Wo Fat. I was supposed to keep Steve running in circles, never letting him find Wo Fat. I was supposed to report everything back to the agency and they would bring him down when the time was right."

Chin studied him before calmly speaking, "So is that the only thing you were sent here for?"

"Yes. I was sent to intercept information and keep Steve from Wo Fat. But then everything changed. I became part of Five 0, I met you and Kono and you guys seemed like a real family. You had each others backs, you were there for one another no matter what. I fell in love with him, the one person I was never supposed to fall in love with. The man who drives me crazy in more ways than one, I fell in love with Steve. Then when he had been kidnapped, I felt like I'd been stabbed in the chest. I called the agency but they refused to do anything so I quit. Evans told me he would eventually come but I guess I just kept hoping it was a bluff." Danny dropped his head forward and into his hands, "Evans is the guy with Kono. My former boss, he's a grade A asshole. And I fucking hate him"

When Danny didn't hear any moving or shuffling or Chin even whispering, he looked up. Chin was studying him with hurt and disappointment in his eyes, "Why didn't you tell us when you quit? You could have told us everything, you could have told Steve. If anyone would have understood, it was him. He knows all about keeping secrets to protect those you love."

Danny nodded his in agreement, "You should be yelling and screaming at me. You should be pissed that I did this, that I betrayed you guys. Not giving me advice"

"Well its like you said brah, we're Family. We have each others backs and sometimes families make mistakes but they're still family. The only thing we can do now is try and fix it and move on" Chin pulled Danny up and took him by the shoulders, "I can forgive you because I know what it's like to keep a secret for so long but I'm not the one that needs convincing. Go. Go find Steve and talk to him, explain it to him."

Danny didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve such a caring, forgiving family and he certainly didn't deserve Steve after what just happened, "Thank you. You guys shod have just forgotten about me and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but thank you for giving it anyways."

"Ohana means Family. Here in Hawaii, Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." Chin said and Danny smiled.

Danny ran out to his car and almost cringed because Steve wasn't beside him, demanding the keys. He climbed in and took off to Steve's house. Chin had understood and forgiven him even though he sure as hell didn't deserve it. Now if he could just get Steve to do the same, but somehow Danny didn't think it would be easy. No one else had seen the look in Steve's eyes, the way his breath kept catching in throat when he tried to talk. When he did manage to talk, no one else had heard the hurt, heartbroken tone. Danny had and Danny didn't know if Steve would ever forgive him.


	5. Chapter 5

" is it?" Chin asked as he walked across the hall. He nodded to Kono and she released him, walking out and to her own office.

Evans saw Danny leaving and turned to Chin, "Hey! Where's he going? He can't leave!"

Chin stepped in his way, blocking him off, "As I understand it he quit, so he no longer answers to you. You have no right to stop him, go after him and I'll bring you up on harassment charges. You got your information so now I suggest you leave"

Evans glared at Chin as if trying to scare him and when it didn't work, Evans became angrier. He collected the files and pushed past Chin, mumbling, "Stupid fucking locals, god damn island"

"Aloha! Enjoy your stay in Hawaii" Chin smirked as he yelled after Evans and promptly received the middle finger.

-

Danny raced along the streets f Oahu back to Steve's house, praying that Steve would be there. When he got there, Steve's truck was nowhere in sight. He ran inside and looked around just to make sure Steve wasn't there, when he wasn't, Danny began to panic, "Steve!" He tried one more time and was greeted with was more silence.

"Steve, I'm sorry" Danny whispered to the empty house. He'd never meant for any of this to happen, he'd never meant to fall in love, he'd never meant to hurt the one person he cared about more than anything. He had to fix this somehow, he needed to find Steve.

Danny ran back out to the car and climbed inside. He checked all the beaches and spots he knew Steve liked and he still came up with nothing. At Ala Moana beach, Danny's last stop, he fumbled for his phone and dialed Chin, "Chin. I can't find him anywhere. I've checked the house, all the beaches, all his hiding spots and he's not at any of them. I don't know where else to look"

"Calm down Brah. Come back to HQ and we'll try and track him" Chin suggested because he could hear Danny was on the edge of a breakdown.

Danny sighed and trudged back to his car, "Yeah ok. I'm on my way now"

-

Steve took another deep, shuddering breath and looked out across the park staring at the horizon and the water just beyond it. This was his spot. This is where he came when he needed to figure something out or just be alone. He'd found it shortly after his mom died, he'd been so tired of being strong for Mary, of not having to feel anything because he had to hold his family together, that one day he just went driving and wound up here. He had no idea how he'd gotten there or even what roads he'd taken but to this day the location remained embedded in his memory. It was a cliff hidden away in the reserve park, accessible only by truck and only if you knew how to get here. The cliff overlooked the entire park and just beyond that he could see the shimmering water of the ocean and it was beautiful. This was where he came to talk and nature would listen and just be there, not back talking or trying to analyze or judge him like a shrink, they were always there for him. He hadn't been here since his dad died because after that he'd had no reason to come because he'd met Danny. He could tell everything to Danny and sure Danny would talk back, make jokes and genuinely annoy Steve sometimes but that's why Steve had loved him. Had loved him? Did he still love Danny? He didn't know if what they had had been real for Danny but it sure as hell real for Steve. Danny was the only person Steve had left, both his parents gone and Mary living on the mainland. This didn't just emotionally hurt Steve, it was physically hurting him. Each breath felt like it as being forced out, and there was a sick feeling in his gut that made him want to throw up. His whole body just felt weak and he just wanted to curl up and never see the light of day again.

As far as Steve was concerned, Danny was no better than the agency he worked for. He used people to get the information he needed and then he tossed them aside. Even though this is what Steve's mind was telling him, his heart was telling him something completely different. It was all the good things that had happened while Danny was here. Steve had managed to find Victor Hesse, they'd saved Chin, Danny had gotten him out of prison and those were just a few of the work related things. Never mind the things Danny did for Steve outside of work. Like having beers, or watching a game or just talking. And what about Korea? Danny had quit to come to Korea and save him. He'd betrayed one of the most powerful agencies in the country to come and save him. Betrayal. Danny seemed to be good at that. No! What was Steve thinking? He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, he knew Danny loved him. He'd seen it in his eyes everyday, in the touches, the words that they spoke to each other. When they made love, he'd seen it. If Danny didn't love him this wouldn't hurt so much but then if Danny loved him, why did he betray him? Steve sank to the ground, breath coming out in ragged sobs, as contradicting thoughts addled his brain and his heart. The problem was, he didn't know which to listen to.

-

"Can you track his phone?" Danny asked as he stood beside the computer table with Chin.

Chin shook his after tapping a few buttons, "No. His phones off... but the GPS LoJack on his truck since its a registered police vehicle is still on. Hang tight"

Danny waited impatiently as Chin pulled up Steve's truck location on the screen, "Come on Chin. Where is it?"

"Here" Chin pointed to the screen, "North Shore Reserve"

Danny sighed with relief, "Thanks" Danny left and ran back outside, heading towards the Reserve. He could only hope Steve would still be there and that he would listen.


	6. Chapter 6

FBI Chapter 6

"How the hell did Steve ever find this place?" Danny mumbled as he drove the Camaro down another dirt road that was supposedly taking him to where Steve was, or that's what the GPS blinking dot said. He saw a flash of Navy blue through the trees and pulled up a little further and he saw Steve's truck and Steve standing out by the edge of the cliff.

Danny threw the car in park and jumped out. He walked up carefully behind Steve not wanting to scare or startle him, "Steve..."

Steve's head turned and he looked at Danny over his shoulder, "What? Come to tell me you lied about more things?"

Ok, Danny deserved that, "No... I just want you to listen so I can explain"

"Explain what? How are you going to explain that Danny? How are you going to explain that you were going to keep me running in circles forever after Wo Fat, that you only got close to me to keep an eye on me? Explain all you want but it's not going to change anything" Steve said and turned back to looking out over the edge.

"Just please listen. Don't say anything until I'm finished. Just listen to what I have to say and then you can do whatever you want" Danny pleaded. If Steve had already made his decision then Danny didn't stand a chance, "Please just listen"

"So talk. No ones stopping you" Steve snapped, not looking at him.

Danny took a deep breath "I didn't lie about us. That was real. Every bit of it. Every kiss, every touch, every time we made love"

"Stop" Steve said, a sob making his voice catch.

But Danny didn't. He needed Steve to know that it wasn't lie, that their time together wasn't faked, "Since we met, it's been like this. Our friendship wasn't faked, every time we had beers or watched a game was real. Everytime..."

Danny hadn't even seen Steve move because he'd been looking at the ground, trying to figure out what to say. He was cut off when Steve slammed him against the side of the car and crushed their lips together. The kiss was soft and gentle, almost sorrowful. When Steve broke the kiss, his hands cupped Danny's face and he looked into his eyes, "Did you love me?"

Danny didn't hesitate to answer, he laid his hands on top of Steve's and whispered his answer against Steve's lips, "Yes. I love you."

Steve closed his eyes and a tear slipped out of the corners, "I used too" With that, Steve let go and climbed in his truck.

Danny sank to the ground, tears blurring his vision and his heart barely beating. He watched Steve's blue truck drive away, and out of the park, heading who knows where. Danny sat there for he didn't know how long when his phone rang, he pulled it out and saw Chin's number, "If you're calling to ask how it went, it went horrible."

"Brah, it's gonna take time" Chin said, trying to comfort him.

Danny doubted what Chin was saying but humored him, "Yeah I hope so. I'm going home" However when Danny got there, Chin was on his doorstep with a six pack of beers, "Chin..."

"Danny, your family. You're not gonna do this alone" Chin stepped aside as Danny unlocked the door and followed him inside.

They didn't even sit down before Danny began, "I'm going home. I mean back to the mainland. It's whats best for everyone. Steve won't be disgusted with me being here anymore and you guys can get on with your life's like I never came and none of this ever happened."

Chin sighed, "If that's what you really want I'm not going to stop you but let me just tell you, I think it's a big mistake"

"You didn't see his face Chin. You didn't see what I saw... This is what's best for everyone" Danny motioned to the door, "Thanks for everything but I have to pack."

"Don't forget to say bye to Kono" Chin said as he left but Danny stopped him.

"You forgot the beer" Danny handed the six pack to him.

Chin refused it and smiled, "You need it more than I do. Aloha"

Danny smiled and watched Chin walk out and drive off, "Yeah... Aloha"


	7. Chapter 7

Steve had just finished packing Danny's stuff in a box when Chin pulled up. He ran to the front door and opened it, "Hey... Thanks for coming. Uh... Here's his stuff and thanks again for taking it over there"

"No problem" Chin grabbed the box and tucked it under one arm.

"I just can't go see him right now. It's too much" Steve said and a sob made his voice catch. Fuck, he'd said he wasn't going to do this to himself.

Chin laid a hand on his shoulder, "Steve, it's ok to feel hurt. But you know it might do you some good to go see him."

Steve turned away, "I don't want to see him. It will just make it harder, I mean Chin, look at what he did. He betrayed us, all of us and you're just ready to forgive him so easily? I mean for all I know, he knows exactly where Wo Fat is and I could end all of this but he can't tell me because he's fucking FBI!" Steve's voice had gradually risen but Chin didn't even flinch.

"Steve... He was keeping a secret. Five-0 of all people should know how that is. Me with the whole forfeiture locker secret and you with the whole Wo Fat, Shelburne thing. You know how hard it is" Chin calmly said, shifting the box to his other side.

Steve's hands shook as everything threatened to overwhelm him "But I told him everything! I told him every little secret I had, I let him see into every little corner of my life and he still lied to me!"

Chin shook his head sadly, "Steve, you know me and Kono love you like family. We are family, you know that. But you think he's some horrible person and he's not, how can you claim to love him and still be like this?"

"I do love him!" Steve yelled, his eyes burning, then he froze.

Chin smiled sadly at him, "I know you do. The question isn't whether or not you love him, the question is do you love him enough to not let him get away" With that, Chin walked out, taking the box with him and leaving Steve to ponder.

-

"Well... Thanks for everything guys. And again, I'm sorry for everything I've done." Danny said as they helped him load the last box into the car.

Kono sniffled a bit "Danny, are you sure you really want to go?"

Danny pulled her into a hug, "Yes I'm sure. I have to get away from here, there's too much pain here"

"We'll miss you brah. You'll always be family" Chin pried Kono loose and gave Danny a quick hug, "Bye"

Danny waved once more before getting in the car and making his way to the airport. He didn't know what he was going to do because the FBI was no longer an option. He supposed he could become an actual cop, whatever he wanted to do he had awhile to figure it out. He had a substantial amount in savings because he's never really settled down so he was good for atleast 3 months. Hopefully by then the pain would have lessened. Hopefully.

"Sir? Your ticket please?" The lady at the ticket counter in the airport asked.

Danny snapped back to reality and handed her the ticket, "Sorry" She gave him a friendly smile and scanned his ticket and he boarded the plane. He took his seat by the window and waited for the plane to take off, as it did he looked out over the islands once more. The islands he'd come to call home. He felt the knife in his heart twist a little and he shut the window, looking away and he kept telling himself this was for the best.

*Back in Jersey*

Evans had just bought a cup of coffee from his favorite street vendor when he turned the corner and ran into Wo Fat, whose thugs pushed him into an alley, "What the fuck do you think you're doing here?"

Wo Fat stared at him calmly before speaking, "You promised to get McGarrett off my trail. Now I have him and Five 0 chasing after me. You have failed to hold up your end of the deal"

"I didn't fail at anything. I sent Agent Williams in and he succeeded until you got cocky and kidnapped McGarrett. So of course Five 0 is going to come after you. If you weren't so obsessed with this Shelburne person, you wouldn't have this problem" Evans snarled and one of the thugs knocked the coffee from his hands, giving him a menacing look.

"If your agent had done their job, then I wouldn't have had to kidnap him" Wo Fat replied, his steely gaze making Evans fidget, "Now I'm handling it and you're going to help me."

-

Danny just landed in Newark and made his way to his hotel. He opened the door and walked in, flipping on the lights, dumping his bag in the chair. He looked up and was startled when he saw Evans standing in his room, "What the fuck are you doing here? And what do you want?"

"I'm not here as an enemy Williams. I'm here as a friend, risking my own life. Wo Fat's looking for you" Evans replied and threw a business card onto the bed, "Don't ask me how I know. Just call that number if your in trouble"

"Why are you helping me?" Danny asked, still cautious.

"You were a damn good agent. We had a falling out but nonetheless you were an agent and a friend. I've made mistakes that I can't fix and I won't let you be one of them" With that Evans walked out and left Danny standing, bewildered in the room.

* 1 week later, Oahu*

Steve gritted his teeth as the paramedic pressed gauze to the bleeding hole in his thigh. This was his 4th injury in a week, he was sure the paramedics were tired of seeing him and Chin and Kono were probably tired of looking after him, "Ow! Fuck!" He yelled as the medic plunged a needle full of anesthetic into his thigh so he could stitch the bullet hole.

"Chin what are we going to do?" Kono asked as she looked on at Steve getting stitched up, "What's this, his 4th paramedic visit in a week? His medicine cabinet looks like a pharmacy from all the pain meds and antibiotics he's been prescribed for all the injuries"

"I know cuz. He's distracted and we both know by what but we also know he refuses to talk about it" Chin shook his head.

"A mild concussion, 3 broken ribs, 10 stitches on his side from a hunting knife, and now he's been shot. Not to mention all the police brutality reports that have been coming in, and for the brutality reports to actually make it through the governor because of our immunity you know that it's bad" Kono argued, "For gods sake, Monday, he borrowed a helicopter and threw a guy out of it attached to a rope by his ankle. His ankle Chin! That's a little far even for Steve"

Chin shook his head and cursed "That's what he did with you? When he was with me, he hijacked a boat then hung the suspect over the back, lowering him towards the motor saying if he didn't talk then Steve was going to let go of him"

"We need to get him to see that this isn't just dangerous for him anymore. I love Steve but next time it could be one of us" Kono countered, grabbing Chins arm as she saw the paramedic leave, "Come on let's go talk to him"

They walked across the empty lot, towards Steve who was leaning against his truck, "Hey you guys ok?"

"We're fine. But clearly your not" Kono replied, handing him his gun back as the medic had relieved him of it when they arrived.

Steve grunted when he put weight on his leg, "I'm fine. I'm heading home, see you guys later"

Chin stepped forward, blocking the car door, "Steve wait. We need to talk"

Steve sighed, "About what?"

"We think you know what. Steve, look at you! Some people at the Honolulu retirement village have less health problems than you right now!" Kono shrieked.

"It's not my fault." Steve defended himself and was about to say more when a glare from Kono silenced him.

Kono began again "No its not your fault but it will be if you don't try to solve it soon. We understand that you're hurt and grieving but for Christ sakes grow a pair and go get him back" When Steve gave her a dirty look she simply said, "Sorry Navy SEAL death stare never worked before and it's not gonna work now. Credit card" She demanded, holding out her hand.

"For what?" Steve asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"You my braddah are going to Jersey." Kono grinned and accepted the card, "Thank you."

"Just because you're forcing me to go to Jersey doesn't mean I'm going to forgive him" Steve grumbled and Chin laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You really got her fired up. There's no stopping her now." Chin watches as Kono pulled out her phone and began dialing numbers.

Within 10 minutes she was finished, "Here" She handed his card back, "You leave the 10th at 5:30 in the morning. Don't make me drag your ass to the airport"

The morning of the 10th, Kono picked him up anyways and drove him to the airport. As they stood at the gate, her face softened, "I'm sorry I've been so harsh but I hate seeing you like this... Ok now go." She watched as Steve walked through the gate and handed the lady behind the desk his ticket. Hopefully next time she was here, she would see Steve walking through there with the blonde they all loved and missed attached to  
his arm.


	8. Chapter 8

FBI Chapter 8

Danny sat on the bed looking at the business card, reading the number over and over. Why would Evans help him? Was he working for or even with Wo Fat? Danny didn't know what to make of this anymore. Last time he saw Evans, he'd been ready to tear Evans apart and watch the blood flow. Now Evans was offering him an escape route in case something bad happened? Danny threw the card back onto the nightstand and laid down. He pulled the blankets up as far as they would go before curling his arms under the pillow, feeling cold, missing the warmth of Steve's body.

The next day, Danny was walking down 7th street, and turned the corner. Just as he suspected, someone was following him. They'd made the last few turns with him, and had been following him since he left the small diner. They were slowly getting closer and a glance into the glass window of the store they were passing told Danny that another thug had just joined the first one.  
Danny began to walk a little faster and pulled out his phone. Hitting the number 1 speed dial he'd set as the the emergency number, he broke into a run. He rounded the corner, the thugs hot on his trail and then he crossed the street and ran into a alley. He slid down behind a dumpster, holding his breath as the thugs ran by. He waited a few more minutes before standing up to catch his breath, then a van pulled into the alley, the side door flew open and 2 pairs of arms grabbed Danny and hauled him inside.

-

Steve landed in Newark and walked out of the airport, pulling his jacket on when he felt the chilly fall air nip at his skin. He walked to the rental car stand but when he got there the attendant left and a man in a black suit appeared, immediately Steve's senses went on alert but he didn't want to create a scene in the airport so he walked up to the counter anyways, "Commander McGarrett?" The man asked.

"Who wants to know?" Steve countered, his eyes sweeping the mans figure looking for any weapons hiding beneath the suit coat.

"I'll take that as a yes" The man whipped out a cell phone making Steve flinch, "I have him. Will do." he turned back to Steve, "I need you to come with me"

Steve backed up a few steps, bracing himself for a confrontation when the man explained further, "You're looking for Danny Williams?"

Steve's heart skipped a beat at his name, "Uhh... Yeah. How do you know? And how did you know I was here? Do you have Danny?"

" is in a safe place. And we knew you were here because we've been tracking your whereabouts since we took Williams into custody. Now please follow me" The man turned and walked and Steve followed him from a distance, his senses on high alert and his eyes quickly scanning the surrounding area for any threats. They arrived at a black SVU and the man opened the passenger door and held out a black bag.

"Seriously?" Steve asked, snatching the black bag and throwing his duffel bag in the back before climbing in. He shoved the bag over his head and heard the door slam. Great, this was just great. He's not even on the mainland 10 minutes before he's carted off in some government vehicle to god knows where with god knows who.

By Steve's estimate it was about 20 minutes later when the car stopped and he was helped out and into a building. The bag was pulled off his head and he looked around the room he'd been ushered into, "Where am I?" he asked the guard standing by the door.

The guard replied "You're safe. Mr. Williams will be here shortly"

"I didn't say I wanted to speak with Danny. I didn't want to come here at all-" Steve was cut off sentence as he heard a commotion in the hall.

"Is that Steve?" He heard Danny's voice in the hallway before some running and pounding and the door being flung open as Danny stood there looking at him, "Steve! You're here in Jersey!" Danny ran forward and threw his arms around Steve, hugging him tightly. Steve tensed up and Danny let go, "Sorry. I wasn't thinking. So why are you here?"

"I came to find you... I came to talk to you" Steve mumbled, his voice quiet, "Can we have a bit of privacy?"

Danny looked back at the guards and nodded, the door closed and he turned back to Steve, "What did you want to talk about?"

Steve sighed and rubbed his face "Everything. Wo Fat, the FBI, you... us."

"Ok so go." Danny sat down at the table in the middle of the room.

"Why?" Steve asked, "Why were you specifically assigned to the case?"

Danny wrung his hands nervously and began "I was their best agent. They wanted someone good on the case and they thought it was me. There wasn't a specific reason... I was the best, most suitable choice. No family, no children, nothing to keep me in one place, so I was their go to guy for long distance missions"

"What about Wo Fat? What do you know about him?" Steve asked, coming to sit down opposite of Danny.

Danny looked at his hands then up at Steve "Not much more than you. The only information I had on him was what the agency gave me. Then what I learned from you which was all pretty much the same."

Steve was quiet for awhile before he spoke, "And what about that guy, Evans? He was your supervisor?" Danny nodded so Steve continued, "He's the one who assigned you to Hawaii?"

"Yeah. He told me that all I would be doing is collecting information and reporting back to him" Danny saw Steve's hands curl into fists before they relaxed again, "Steve... look I know your pissed and hurt and you have every right to be but-"

"Yes! I'm pissed and hurt and I feel betrayed. I mean you know how long it took for me to open up to you, to trust you enough to let you inside. Then someone else tells me that you've been lying to me this whole time! I told you everything, I never lied. Not once!" Steve knocked the chair back and stood up.

Danny stood up and rage poured through him, "Really? You told me everything? That's rich coming from Mr. It's Classified/Can neither confirm nor deny! Yes what I did is bad, horrible but you can't say that you told me everything about your life!"

"I told you what I could! My time in the SEALS was classified and redacted! It's nothing like what you did, you had the choice to tell me and you chose not too! I don't have a choice, I tell you and I can be court-martialed and sent to prison, you tell me and you lose your job. Let's see job or life in prison, that's a tough one!" Steve yelled and guys came pouring into the room.

"Is everything ok in here?" One of the men asked, his eyes flicking from Danny to Steve.

Danny sighed, "It's fine. We're just talking" The man nodded and they left, "What you don't understand is my job was my life! I didn't have anything else... until I met you. You became my life. I stole $10 million dollars with you, I quit my job, I came to fucking North Korea to rescue you. You became my life, a life that wasn't worth living if you weren't a part of it"

"I can't do this right now. I need to get out of here and think... I need to  
decide if there's anything between us worth saving" Steve crossed the room and opened the door, speaking to the guard outside, "I need to leave"

"Right this way sir" Steve looked back at Danny and then left the room, following the man down the hall.

-

Steve was dropped off at the hotel Kono had booked for him and walked inside to check in. He grabbed his key card off the counter and made his way into the elevator. 5th floor, room 321. He stepped out of the elevator and was walking down the hall when the emergency exit opened and a man stepped out, blocking Steve's way. Steve took one look at him and knew he was in trouble. He turned around and ran down the hall, only to be met by 2 more men. As he was about jump them, a sharp pain radiated through his skull and his vision blurred as he crumpled to the ground.

"Get him out of here. Quickly" Wo Fat ordered as he stepped out of the stairwell and nudged Steve's limp form with his foot. His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket, "Do you have Williams?" When the voice on the other end confirmed it, Wo Fat hung up, "Get him to the warehouse. We don't want to keep Mr. Williams waiting"


	9. Chapter 9

FBI Chapter 9

Steve heard voices and he slowly lifted his head, hissing as pain radiated through his skull, "Ah, Commander McGarrett, your awake"

"Fuck you" Steve snarled when he recognized the voice. Wo Fat. Steve cried out when electricity coursed through his body from the cattle prod Wo Fat pressed into his side. Steve heard a similar cry echo through the hallway, Danny, and he began thrashing against his chains, "Let him go! Please! This has nothing to do with him, it's between you and me"

"See that's where you're wrong. Mr. Williams is FBI and possibly has some information that might be useful to me about Shelburne" Wo Fat smiled when he heard another cry ring out and Steve pulled at his chains again.

"I promise I will tell you everything if you let him go. I'll show you where Shelburne is. I'll do anything... Please!" Steve begged and then it hit him. He hadn't even thought about what would happen when Wo Fat realized he didn't know where, who or what Shelburne is, he didn't think about his own life, he just didn't want Danny being hurt. He loved him.

Wo Fat chuckled, "You'll tell me anyways. Or else he will die. Right here," Wo Fat tapped a spot on the ground in front of Steve, "Right in front of you"

"He dies, you get nothing" Steve growled.

"Oh I'll get something alright. I get to see the look in your eyes when I kill him. Then, I'll kill you and find Shelburne and you won't be able to stop me then" Wo Fat smiled cooly, handing the cattle prod off to a guard, "Now don't struggle too much, it only makes it hurt worse. I'm going I go see how is fairing"

Steve spit at his feet and Wo Fat backhanded him hard across the face, leaving the skin red and hot. He wiped his shoe off and left the room.  
Steve hung his head, this was all  
his fault.

-

Danny spit out more blood and looked at the thug currently beating he shit out of him, "Fuck off" That earned him another hard punch to the jaw and Danny felt one of his teeth come loose and he spit it onto the floor. He looked up when the door opened and Wo Fat stepped inside, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Quite the mouth for someone in your position" Wo Fat stopped in front of him, just shy of the pool of blood at his feet that Danny had spit out.

"Yeah well, I've got nothing else to live for so I don't see much point in fighting back" Danny retorted.

Wo Fat stared calmly at the man in front of him. It was the image of a man who'd given up "So you're not going to live for Commander McGarrett? Funny because he's willing to do anything to save you. Maybe the feelings are reciprocated?"

Danny's head snapped up, "You have Steve." Danny knew he did or else Wo Fat wouldn't be saying this, "Where is he? I will talk, I'll tell you everything. I'll fucking sell you government secrets! Just let him go"

"Ahh, so the feelings are mutual" Wo Fat grinned, "He made the same deal with me not 10 minutes ago. Said he'd do anything, tell me anything, even take me to Shelburne as long as I let you go"

Shelburne? Steve didn't even know where or what Shelburne was, how was he going to take Wo Fat? Then it dawned on Danny. Steve was ready to do anything to save him, including dying, which meant he still loved him. Danny couldn't let that happen not after all this was his fault, not after he'd dragged Steve into this, "Look, I don't care what McGarrett says. He handed all his information over to the FBI. Let him go and I can get it all for you"

"Neither of you are getting anything until I get what I want" Wo Fat snarled, stepping closer and curling his hand in Danny's hair, yanking it back, "Then when I'm done, I'm going to kill both of you anyways. I'm going to make you watch as I kill him. You're going to hear every scream, every cry, every time he yells your name. Then when he's just barely hanging on, I'll kill you and that will send him over the edge"

Danny managed a strangled "Fuck you" and Wo Fat smiled and left the room.

-

Steve heard Danny's groans and every time he cried out, it only made Steve's stomach churn until finally he couldn't take it anymore, "Stop! Please stop beating him"

The guard chuckled and walked out of the room and Steve noted that the sounds had stopped. Then Wo Fat strolled in, "Please stop it. I'll take everything. All the beating, all the electrocution, everything. Please just don't do it to him anymore"

"That's noble of you" Wo Fat remarked before landing a fist on Steve's jaw, "But I don't think either of you can take much more"

It was true. Steve's body couldn't handle much more but if it saved Danny, he would do it anyways, "You don't know what I can and can't take. Just don't beat him anymore... please"

Wo Fat threw up a hand and the door flew open, and 2 guards entered dragging Danny between them, "Danny!" Steve pulled against the chains binding him. The guards strung Danny up and left. Steve looked at Danny's beaten form and it took everything in him to keep from throwing up. They had beaten Danny's face black and blue, one eye swollen shut and blood running down his face. His chest was blossoming in bruises and cuts and every so often, Steve caught the twin marks of the cattle prod.

"God Danny... I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry" Steve whispered and Danny lifted his head, "This is my fault. If I wouldn't have been so stubborn then none of this would have happened"

Danny shook his head, making blood drip to the floor, "No..." he rasped, "None of this is your fault. If anything, it's mine. I brought all of this on us, I never should have lied. I never should have dragged you this far into it. Not if I loved you"

Steve's heart soared, "Babe, I would have gotten here anyways, you know that. I don't know what my father did to Wo Fat, but he is determined to bring me down. I'm just sorry that you're going down with me. But if we do die..."

"Steve please... Don't talk like that" Danny begged him.

"No just listen. If we do die, or if I die... just know that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. Not the Navy, not the SEALS, not Five 0, you. And I should have seen it earlier.. seen that you would never hurt me" Steve could hear his own voice beginning to catch, "You deserved so much better than this. Than me and the way I treated you. I mean everything you brought into my life was good. You brought light, sunshine... love"

Danny's distraught cry cut Steve off, "Stop! Stop this right now! You don't get to say all that. You don't get to say all that until we get out of here. Alive and together"

Steve smiled sadly, "Ok... but one more thing?"

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"I love you Danno" Steve whispered then they fell silent. Not knowing if they were going to live or die wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the silence. The silence that surrounded and threatened to engulf them. Silence that Steve could fill with declarations of love, and hope, and the future they could have together. But he listened to his beloved's wishes and let the silence overcome them.


	10. Chapter 10

FBI Chapter 10

"Danny. Danny... wake up, they're back" Steve whispered as he heard the key turning in the lock and voices in the hallway.

Danny's head slowly rose and he blinked sleep from his eyes, groaning, "What?"

"Shhh... Its ok. Just you need to wake up ok babe?" Steve whispered soothingly and then the door opened and 2 guards came in. One noticed Danny was still kind of asleep and walked over raising his hand to backhand him. Before he could though, Steve using what upper body strength he had left, lifted his feet and kicked the man hard in the back, sending him sprawling onto the floor, "Don't fucking touch him"

The guard said something in Japanese and then backhanded Steve hard across the face. Steve tasted the metallic tang of blood as it seeped in from his busted lip and spit it out, the guard chuckled, "Tough son of a bitches. We're leaving today though and if you struggle then... well then your boyfriend here will have a rough time of it"

Steve gritted his teeth, "Where are we going?"

Before the guard could answer, Wo Fat stepped I the room, "You and are going to take me to Shelburne. I don't care who takes me but you will, any resistance and the other will be shot. Understood?"

Steve bit his lip so hard blood flowed openly, and Danny answered for him, "Understood"

-

"Does the governor know you got us here using government money?" Chin asked as he and Kono grabbed their bags from baggage claim and made their way out to car rental stand.

Kono smiled and pulled out a government credit card, "He knows we're working a high priority case for which Steve and Danny already came here for. You and me were just wrapping some paperwork before following"

"Uh huh. And this uh.. high tech tracker you put in Steve's luggage?Which by the way is kind of creepy cuz. He wouldn't have agreed to come all the way here and then not talk to Danny" Chin said.

"Safety precaution" Kono grinned and pulled out her iPad, brining the tracker online then she frowned, "It's not coming up"

Chin looked over and sure enough there was no signal on the screen "Come on. Let's get to our hotel and then we'll see what we can do about it"

-

"Look through his bags and see if there's any information regarding Shelburne" Wo Fat ordered and threw the duffel bag McGarrett had with him when they'd captured him at the guards.

They immediately dumped everything out and began rifling through it, setting the gun and extra clips aside. When they were done, one of the guards turned the bag upside down and shook it. Nothing else fell out but he unknowingly activated the tracking chip Kono had hidden inside the interior of the bag. The guard turned to Wo Fat, "There's nothing sir"

"Get the trucks and the plane ready we're leaving in 2 hours" Wo Fat ordered and walked out.

-

"Steve... you ok?" Danny asked as he noticed Steve spit more blood out.

Steve nodded slightly "I'm fine. One of those assholes knocked a tooth loose and it won't stop bleeding."

Danny rolled his shoulders, trying to relieve some of the pain from being strung up for a straight 24 hours. They were pretty much screwed. No one knew where they were, hell Danny didn't even know how he'd gotten here. There'd been an attack at the safe house after Steve left and all Danny remembered were some guns being fired then waking up here. Everyone there was probably dead and once again it was his fault.

"Danny, none of this is your fault" Steve said as if he could read Danny's mind. When Danny just stared at him, Steve continued, "I saw that look on your face. The look that says you're taking the blame for everything that's happened. None of this, absolutely none of this is your fault"

"But we're going to die here and it will be my fault then. I basically led you straight to Wo Fat. If you hadn't of come here, Wo Fat wouldn't have captured you. Again." Danny hung his head, "You shouldn't die here. In this hellhole, you should be back in Hawaii. Surrounded by the ocean, and the beach, and Chin and Kono. You should be home"

"Hey. Hey, look at me" Steve demanded and Danny looked up but didn't make full eye contact, "It wouldn't be home without you. Home is wherever you are. You wanna live in Jersey, we'll pack up and move when this is all over with. I don't care where you want to live but I'll always be right there with you. Jersey, Hawaii, fucking Alaska! I don't care as long as I'm with you"

Danny huffed out a small laugh "Hawaii's looking pretty good about now"

-

"Chin! It's up! It just came on!" Kono shrieked from her bed. Chin came out of the bathroom and looked at the iPad and sure enough there was a signal coming from the tracking device.

"That's not his hotel..." Chin said and pulled out the information Danny had given him when he left, "That's not Danny's hotel either"

"Come on we have to find out where that is" Kono said and grabbed her gun and badge, "We have to go to the FBI building and find that Evans guy. He can help us"

"I'm not sure he will" Chin replied, "This isn't our territory. We have no jurisdiction here"

"Oh, he'll help alright" Kono said and Chin prayed for himself because there was a crazy gleam in her eyes and then he prayed for Evans because god help him if he said no. Then Chin made sure he had the governor on speed dial just in case they got thrown in jail for assaulting an FBI officer. Chin sighed and followed her out.

-

"Hi Chief Evans! Remember me?" Kono said cheerily as she pushed the door to his office open.

"What do you want?" Evans snarled standing up from behind his desk.

"Not the friendliest person are we? Anyways that's not why we're here" Kono replied calmly, "Danny and Steve are in trouble. You started all this and your going to help us"

"And why would I do that?" Evans asked, clearly not intimidated.

Kono smiled and was around the desk in a flash, pinning Evans to it, pointing her gun at him, "Because I asked nicely once and I won't ask again"

Chin stepped forward, "I'd do what she says brah. She may be crazy but you mess with our Ohana, the consequences aren't going to be good"

"You're both crazy. Coming into an FBI building and pulling weapons on an Agent. I'm not helping you people" Evans struggled under Kono's grip  
but couldn't get up.

"Oh you're going to help. We tracked Danny's phone and the last call he made was to an FBI safe number then he dropped off the radar and last I checked," Kono pulled Evans badge off his belt and showed it to  
him, "You're FBI. Now we wouldn't want the public knowing that the FBI can't even protect its own people now do we?"

Evans glared at her, "Fine. But if I help, I never want to see any of you again"

"Fine by me." Kono replied and let him up, offering her hand, "Kono Kalakaua and Chin Ho Kelly. It's going to be fun working with you"

-

To keep his shoulders from cramping or even dislocating, Steve had taken to doing pulls up, or what you could call pull ups on the rusty chains he was strung up with. He could feel Danny's gaze on him and turned to him, "What?"

"Nothing." Danny smiled and Steve didn't miss the way Danny's eyes roved over his chest one more time before looking away.

Steve was about to say something else when the door opened and Wo Fat stepped in with 2 guards, "Let them down, give them their shirts and some food and water. Leave them in here but guard the door"

They held a gun to Danny so Steve didn't try anything, and they undid his chains and he hissed as he was finally able to put his arms at ease. They held a gun to Danny even as they released him and Steve rushed forward to help him as he yelped when his arms were released. The guards left the room but returned a few minutes later, threw their shirts at them, and then slid some food and water bottles towards them and slammed the door again, leaving them alone.

"Easy... easy, be careful. Your muscles are going to be sore. We don't want to go too fast" Steve said, gently massaging the muscles in Danny's shoulders so they wouldn't cramp up.

"Steve... What are we going to do?" Danny asked as he opened a bottle of water, "As soon as he finds out that neither of us know where Shelburne is, he's going to kill us"

Steve didn't answer for a long time, just stared at Danny and his vision became blurry as he looked at him, "I know. I'm trying to do anything to buy more time... I don't know why because it's not like anyone's coming to rescue us this time."

"We'll figure it out babe" Danny leaned forward but stopped just before their lips touched, unsure.  
Steve didn't give him time to think because he crashed their lips together and soon Danny was on his back, Steve hovering over him as they kissed.

-

Evans looked around at team he'd assembled to rescue Steve and Danny. When he received the ready nod from Chin and Kono he began, "Ok listen up! We got intel that there's a terrorist organization hold up inside that warehouse and they have hostages. When we make entry, watch for them. Also and , you protect them with your life. You take out anyone else whose in there."

"Yes sir!" The team chorused together.

"Move out" Evans ordered and the team dispersed each heading towards their own entry points. He could only hope no one found Wo Fat before him.

-

"Time to go" Wo Fat said when he opened the door and Steve and Danny scrambled up, each assuming defensive positions, "Either if you resist and the other is shot" To prove his point 2 gunman came in, each with a rifle trained on Steve and Danny as they handcuffed them.

Steve's fear finally bubbled over. No one had come to rescue them and Steve couldn't get them out. He turned to look at Danny, "I'm so sorry" Danny closed his eyes and blocked it out. He wouldn't accept Steve's apology because they weren't dying here. He shook his head and refused to look at Steve as they were drug out of the room and down a hallway.

Shots exploded and Steve and Danny were thrown to the ground inside a different room. Steve managed to push his arms under his legs, getting his hands in front of him and got on his feet and they heard more shots and yelling in the hallway, "Come on Danny, we have to make a run for it. We have to get out of here while they're busy" Danny slid his hands under his legs as well and Steve helped to pull him to his feet and as they did the door swung open and one of Wo Fat's men rushed in. Steve kicked the gun out his hand, and kicked him forward, throwing his hands over the guys neck, Steve pulled tight, using the cuffs to cut his airway off.

The guard slumped against his chest and Steve released him, picking up his gun and handing it to Danny, "Let's go" They stepped out into the hallway and looked around before continuing on and Steve grabbed a gun from a fallen guard. They turned a corner and came face to face with Wo Fat. He took one look at them and raised his gun, firing a shot that caught Steve in his shoulder and he fell backwards into Danny. Wo Fat stood over them and pointed his gun at them, "I only need one of you"

"Don't do it" A voice yelled from the doorway and Danny looked to the side and saw Evans standing there pointing a gun at Wo Fat.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Steve growled, gritting his teeth as blood seeped from hole in his shoulder.

Danny honestly didn't have any idea, "What are you doing here?"

"Chief Evans here never told you?" Wo Fat smiled, looking from Evans to Danny and Steve, "He was working with me"

"You fucking worked with Wo Fat!" Danny yelled, pulling Steve, into a sitting position he stood up, turning to Wo Fat, "You must be offering them good money if you have the CIA, FBI, and the former governor in Hawaii all in your pocket"

"I only make the offer. They're the ones who choose to accept it, I don't force them" Wo Fat said cooly, his gun still trained on Danny.

"What did he offer you Evans?" Danny snarled, "He offer you money? Offer to take out the director of the FBI so you could be next in line for the job. What?"

Evans gun never wavered from Wo Fat as he answered "Don't. I know what I've done and I'm not proud of it. I'm trying to make it right now."

"You're a piece of work" Steve snapped, glaring at Wo Fat and spitting at his feet and Wo Fat moved his gun to Steve.

"Don't move!" Evans yelled, stepping forward his gun aimed at Wo Fat's head, "You're under arrest"

"The charges will never stay once they've learned what you've done" Wo Fat snickered.

"No but mine will." Danny growled, clenching his fists to keep himself from lunging forward and snapping Wo Fat's neck.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Wo Fat replied and launched himself towards Evans, they grappled for the gun and Danny hit the ground with Steve as the gun went off as they struggled for it.

Danny looked up in time to see Wo Fat bash Evans in the head with the gun and turn to them, and he was about to say something when they heard yelling in the hallway. Wo Fat cursed and ran out the door, leaving Steve, Danny and Evans on the floor. Evans began grumbling as he came around and Danny launched himself at the man on the floor, grabbing his throat and squeezing hard.

"How could you do this?" Danny yelled as he squeezed harder and Evans struggled beneath him, "You were supposed to serve your country, protect its people with the law. Not break it by crawling into bed with a criminal!"

"I didn't mean-" Evans struggled as he gasped for air, "It wasn't like that"

Steve watched as Evans movements began to get feeble, "Danny... Let him go. Danny!"

"No! He almost killed us. None of this would have ever happened if he hadn't been so greedy!" Danny yelled and he was seeing red now, "This is all your fault!"

"Danny! Get off him!" Steve crawled over and pushed Danny off him, watching as Evans face returned to normal color and he coughed, gasping for air, "Danny, he'll answer for what he's done but we can't kill him. That would make us no better"

"Steve! Danny!" They heard their names shouted in the hallway and Chin and Kono ran into the room followed by a SWAT team.

Steve stared at them in disbelief, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came here to rescue you" Kono said, leaning down to undo his cuffs.

"How did you even know where we were?" Steve asked, wincing when Kono removed the cuffs and his shoulder protested when he moved his arm.

Chin was busy undoing Danny's cuff  
and turned to Kono, "Go ahead Cuz. Tell him how we knew"

Kono glared at Chin before helping Steve help, "I put a bug in your duffel bag to make sure you didn't chicken out when you got here "

"Your faith in me is astounding" Steve grumbled and winced when Kono pressed a hand to his shoulder.

"It's because we love you boss. Speaking of..." Kono trailed off, looking between him and Danny.

The silence that stretched between them was awkward until Steve answered, "We're good. And Kono?"

"Yeah?" Kono turned to look at him.

"Thanks for being so nosey" Steve gave her smile and she returned it.

Chin chuckled, "Right. Let's make up later, right now you both need a hospital"

Danny nodded in agreement as his body throbbed in pain after the adrenalin started wearing off, "Sounds good"

-

Danny took a deep breath then winced as it pulled at his cracked ribs. He was standing in front of Steve's hotel room door, unsure if he wanted to knock. Steve had said they were good but Danny didn't know. He took another deep breath and knocked.

The door swung open, revealing Steve, looking battered and exhausted but still looking good, "He- Danny, it's you"

"Yeah. Umm.. Can I come in and talk?" Danny asked.

Steve stepped aside and Danny entered the room as Steve closed the door, "So... what do you want to talk about?" Steve asked as he walked inside and flopped back down on the bed.

"Us. And what happens now" Danny replied, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing Steve.

"Well what does happen now?" Steve asked, fixing Danny with a stare.

Danny stared back for a long time before breaking contact, "Fuck. I don't know. Did you mean everything you said when we were there?"

"Every word" Steve replied without hesitation, "And you? Did you mean what you said?"

"Yes" Danny's response was immediate.

Steve nodded, "Then I don't see the problem. I never stopped loving you. I may have said so but Danny, I was hurt and I felt used. The best thing that had ever happened to me, lied to me, what was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. I'm just glad you're here now but uhh...I guess I'll see you tomorrow. You look exhausted" Danny said and he went to get up but Steve grabbed his wrist.

Steve's hazel eyes met Danny's blue ones, "You don't have to go... I mean you can stay here. With me. If you want"

Danny breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at him, "I would love too" Danny laid down on the bed beside Steve and let Steve snuggle into his side before wrapping an arm around him, careful of Steve's shoulder.

"Tell me about it" Steve whispered, as he settled against Danny's chest.

Danny was a little confused as he stroked Steve's hair, "Tell you about what babe?"

"Your life. Tell me about it, everything." Steve whispered and basically purred as Danny's fingers carded through his hair. So they lay there in the hotel room, snuggled up, Danny gently running his fingers through Steve's dark hair as Danny told him everything about his life from when he was little until he joined the FBI and met Steve.

*2 months later. Oahu*

"Touch your suit again Danny and I will shoot you" Kono threatened as  
Danny fidgeted with his cuffs and suit jacket again.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. This is my first marriage" Danny said smoothed a hand over his hair again, "God what am I doing?"

Kono smacked his hands away from his hair and straightened his jacket, "You're marrying the man you love. That's it. Simple as that. Right?"

"Yes. I love him" Danny answered and grinned when Kono smiled at him.

"Well then that's all you need. Love" Kono grinned, "Ready?"

"Ready. And Kono? Thank you" Danny said. Without her, he didn't know where he and Steve would be. Plus she looked beautiful in the midnight blue bridesmaid dress.

"Steve! Come on brah or you're going to be late to your own wedding" Chin yelled and knocked on the door of Steve's bedroom.

Steve opened it and his cuffs weren't buttoned, his shirt was untucked and his shoes were hanging from his hands, "I know! Just hang on. I'm not ready"

"I can see that" Chin laughed and helped Steve button the cuffs on his shirt sleeves, "Take a deep breath. It's going to be fine"

"Were you this nervous when you married Malia?" Steve asked, fumbling with the laces on his shoes.

"Actually yeah. But you know what? I just thought about how beautiful she would look when I got out there and I thought about our future and then I wasn't nervous anymore" Chin clapped Steve on the back and Steve stopped hyper ventilating.

"Ok. Ok. I'm ready" Steve said and stood up, giving Chin a hug, "Thanks braddah"

"Anytime" Chin smiled and left, going to take his spot as best man.

Steve took a deep breath and met Danny at the back door that led out to the beach, "You ready?"

"I'm ready. Are you ready?" Danny countered, smiling.

"Not even married yet and you're questioning me" Steve grinned and placed a quick kiss on Danny's lips, "Love you Danno"

Danny smiled because he'd grown quite accustomed to that nickname, "Danno loves you too"


End file.
